Henry Stein
Henry Stein 'is the unseen main protagonist of the 2017 horror game ''Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was a former animator who visited the Workshop 30 years later. His former colleague is named Joey Drew. Appearance As mentioned above, Henry's appearance has yet to be revealed. But it's possible for him to have boots due to the footsteps sounds. Personality Henry is a soft-spoken man, and rarely expresses emotions stronger than minor shock and/or annoyance upon seeing the bizarre happenings at the studio. History Past Little is known about Henry's early life before he worked as an animator with Joey Drew in the Workshop. He helped start Joey Drew Studios with his friend, Joey Drew, by being an animator. He left the studio in 1930, likely because he had a heavy workload, stating in the game that he "wasted so much time" on his desk and that he doesn't get much from Joey despite giving so much. In Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures 30 years later, Henry received a letter from Joey Drew, asking that he want to "show him something". Henry then head to the old workplace, and upon entering the workshop, his task is to locate the Ink Machine and then activate it. As he restored the ink pressure and switch it on, Henry then goes back to the Ink Machine room, only to be jumpscared by Ink Bendy. He now tries to get out of the workshop, but falls down in a trapdoor into a secret room that leads to a place called the Pentagram Room. Once Henry goes there, he then felt an unknown tremor alongside with flashbacks before collapsing into unconsciousness. Chapter 2: The Old Song Still being in the Pentagram Room, Henry regained consciousness and started to find a new exit out. Along the way, he has to find a sanctuary found by Sammy Lawrence, the former music director at the Workshop, as an objective. Later, he was knocked out again and kidnapped by an ink creature. This ink creature is revealed to be Sammy himself, who took Henry to a room to sacrifice him to "Bendy". However, he was presumably killed by the latter in the procedure, and Henry managed to escape "Bendy". He locked the door from behind before entering a vault to meet a revived Boris (one of the cartoon characters) in person. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry wakes up from sleep in the safe room, somewhere that Boris has apparently been living and hiding from "'''Bendy" in. After a quick meal and opening the door, Henry travels with Boris into the depths of the studio. Henry discovers the entrance to Heavenly Toys, a merchandising section of the studio that he has no memory of. Wading through the machines and discarded plush toys, he stumbles into a room dedicated to displaying the shorts and toys of Alice Angel, one of the studio's characters. As Alice's signature theme song begins to play, Henry is startled by the appearance of an inky and half-deformed woman, screaming that her name is also "Alice Angel". After she questions whether Henry is fit to walk among the angels, Henry reunites with Boris and the two search for her while escaping the disfigured forms of the Butcher Gang. Entering "Alice's" den, Henry and Boris discover numerous corpses of other cartoons all over, many of them being copies of Boris with their hearts removed. "Alice's" explains that she has been taking pieces from the other failed cartoon creations in order to make herself "perfect". Claiming that she will help Henry escape if he does favors for her, she sends him out into the complex to find items for her. Along the way, Henry must avoid "Bendy", who frequently appears without warning and whenever Henry makes too much noise running. Henry can only escape him by hiding inside the Little Miracle Stations scattered through the halls, or closes the gate after entering the elevator. He also discovers the fate of Norman Polk, the former projectionist of the studio who has literally turned into his job role as an ink monster with a projector for a head. A hidden audio log from Henry himself, recorded only two weeks after the studio opened, can also be found. It confirms that Henry helped to set up the studio with Joey as a co-founder. He complains that Joey is only an "ideas man" rather than a worker and that the constant flow of work has kept him away from a woman named Linda, possibly a spouse. The diary ends with Henry remarking that he's come up with a new character that he thinks people will love. After doing "Alice's" bidding and finding her required items, she allows Henry to enter the elevator and ascend to the surface. However, just before he reaches the top, "Alice" betrays him and sends the lift falling, screaming that she knows who Henry is and why he has come back to the studio. Yelling that the Boris travelling with him is the most perfect one she has seen in order to fix her body. Shortly after the elevator crashes on Level S, Boris starts trying to wake Henry up. Although "Alice" soon arrives from the hallway, then snatches Boris into the darkness by force and Henry is left unconscious in the broken remains of the elevator. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Directly after "Alice" takes Boris away from Henry, He wakes up in Level S where the elevator crashed. Henry now has to save Boris from "Alice" before she takes him apart. after getting up from the incident, Henry finds the enterance for the Archives, but the valve for the door is missing so he has to find it. Once Henry finds the valve, he places it in the bolt and opens the door to find a stage where some of the Lost Ones are stuck in a pose. Henry then turns around the stage and goes into the library where he gets a sudden memory flashback from the past. Henry then pushes some books back inside, that were falling out, and they somehow open a door to a secret passage. Henry comes across a bridge, as he follows it, he notices that the lever for the bridge is missing a few pieces. Henry grabs a small Ink Blob and uses it in an Ink Maker and makes a cog, which he uses to repair the lever. Henry then uses the bridge to get to the other side. As Henry enters through a door, he gets another vision flashing to him. In the vision, lots of ink covered arms are pleading for help. As Henry gets through the hallway, he sees another bridge area, and "Alice" notices him coming up the bridge. Chapter 5: The Last Reel To be added Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Spoilers Category:Betrayed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Creator Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Presumed Deceased